Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Practice Makes Music 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D075:1C9B:9C7D:5F3B-20190515200142
Celebrating Around the World is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 29, 2008. Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from September 28-October 4, 1998. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Since this home video was filmed before the episode "Excellent Exercise!", Stephen is seen without his glasses in this video. *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Full Video Plot Ben and Tracy are friends that can't decide on anything! So when they decide to throw a party, they can't decide how to celebrate it. So, Barney takes the kids on his Imagination Train to show them how other countries throw parties. "A Splash Party, Please" is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids have planned a picnic and Barney's invited. After a picnic, everyone starts having a splash party. Baby Bop arrives and a "Splash Party" ensues, incorporating all sorts of water activities. The kids show they know their manners by being polite and courteous to one another. Theme: Manners and Water Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *Michael *Derek *Tina *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #Taking Turns #Swingin' Up to the Stars #Please and Thank You #Snackin' on Healthy Food #I Try To Be Polite #Good Manners #Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor? #Splashin' in the Bath #Three Little Fishes #I Love You Trivia *This is the seventh time wheretime-lapse is used. It was Derek racing in his sack. *Barney manages to mess up his magic by giving the kids winter clothes, instead of their normal outfits. This very situation happened in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Waiting_for_Santa Waiting for Santa] (with The Barney Shake), but in reverse (Summer clothes, instead of winter clothes). *This is the thirteenth time Barney and the kids sing the entire "I Love You" song together. *In February 1993, this episode was released on home video as "Barney's Best Manners". This particular version includes closed captions, unlike the original airing of the episode. Reruns would later have them as well. International Edits *The part of the tug of war scene was edited down, the songs "I Try To Be Polite" and "Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor?" weren't sung and the kids pretending to shave was deleted. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Eliana (Ivana Gharbi) *Brian (Kincaid Stringer) *Siabhan (Siena Hickey) *Liam (Jason Hays) *Kelly (Abby Magill) *Tomomi (Kelly O'Laughlin) *Abiade (Christopher Rollins) *Sita (Eisha Rastogi Fremerman) *Priya (Priya Rastogi Fremerman) Song List #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Just Can't Wait #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Won't You Imagine with Me #Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! #Everybody Dance #You Can Make Music with Anything #Irish Tap Dance #Trying Something New #Taking Turns #Japanese Dance #My Kite #Barney's Name Game #Kenyan Dance #I Hear Music Everywhere #Colors All Around #Bharatnatyam Dance #If You're Happy and You Know It #Love is the Key #I Love You Trivia *This is video marks: **The first appearance of Ben. **The first time Riff is played by Jeff Ayers. *Although the video was released in 2008, it has a 2007 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year. *Actress Justice Moore, who later plays a character by the name of Holly, a character that would later appear in Season 12 and 13, can be briefly seen at the party. *Production for this video took place began in March 9-20, 2007. *With a production code of 1123, this video was the project in Karen Barnes served as executive producer. Full Video